dale la oportunidad
by HyllaryWeasley
Summary: después de 5x06 house acepta tener una relación con cuddy,pero ella quiere adoptar ,house aceptara? entra y descubrelo.un final alternativo como me hubiera gustado que pasara. huddy family
1. dale la oportunidad

"DALE LA OPORTUNIDAD"

House se había encargado personalmente de cagarle totalmente, ella había decidido adoptar a ese pequeño bebe, ella quería ser madre, y por alzas del destino no había podido, se le destrozo el alma cuando la chica le pidió perdón y le dijo que no daría en adopción a su hijo, ella corrió destrozada a su casa a llorar ella era una mujer fuerte que había sobrevivido a muchas cosas pero esto le rompía el corazón, se fue a su casa cuando escucho aquellas palabras. se cambio y se fue a dormir pero no lo consiguió y se levanto por un té, paso por la recamara que seria para aquel bebe y lloro ,lloro una vez más tirándose al piso ,se sentó y miro todo lo que le había comprado ,la cuna ,los muñecos, cada prenda bien acomodada en el cajón , sintió un hueco en el corazón .

House se sentía mal ,enojado no comprendía como ella quería a alguien más en su vida ,como quería cargar con la responsabilidad de un niño, pero el sabia muy en el fondo que lo que sentía era decepción ,con un niño de por medio entre ellos ,todo se acabaría, el no estaba hecho para ser padre o eso él pensaba ,mientras que cuddy estaba de lo más dispuesta, se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, que no podría ser una buena madre pero ahora ya no podría saberlo aquella joven se había reusado a dar en adopción a su hijo y todo se fue abajo. Estaba tocando música en su departamento, una melodía suave pero se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota con ella y en un arranque decidió remediarlo tomo su abrigo su bastón y salió se subió a su moto y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuddy seguía en el mismo lugar con ese suéter enorme que tenia ya que empezaba a hacer frio por la estación del año pronto seria invierno. Suspiro por décima vez en esa noche y sonó el timbre dudo en ir a abrir, cuando se oyeron unos golpes, los reconocería donde fuera eran los que hacia house con su bastón en su puerta, abrió y lo encontró ahí parado entre su puerta.

Puedo pasar – se había adentrado adentro de su casa.

Ya estas adentro –cuddy se fue a un extremo de la habitación y lo miro fijamente – que es lo que quieres?

Yo… yo venía a disculparme, se lo que paso con la chica.- cuddy parece que lo que le dijo la enfureció mas de lo que ya estaba y se le acerco se le puso muy cerca. –hubieras sido una buena madre.

Ha cuddy varias lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos -eres un imbécil, todo el tiempo me has dicho que hubiera sido una pésima madre y de pronto, sólo vienes y me dices esto, eres un hijo de puta – se iba a distanciar pero house la tomo de la cintura y la miro la miro a los ojos con total sinceridad y la beso.

Fue un beso lleno de cariño de pasión y de muchos sentimientos y por supuesto que de amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron.

Lo siento –fui casi un susurro como disculpándose de todo lo que le había hecho. No la soltó ella seguía pegada a su cuerpo, cuddy reposo su cabeza en su hombro y el sobre la suya. Después de unos minutos house hizo además de deshacer el abrazo para irse pero cuddy no lo dejo.

Quédate –le dijo mientras lo seguía tomando por el cuello.

A qué? , quieres que te ayude con algo, digo tal vez podríamos hacer que no necesites adoptar – le guiño un ojo.

Eres un idiota! – y le sonrió le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación. cuddy se quito el suéter y el pantalón , y house aprovecho para tomarla por la cintura y besarle el cuello con mucha dulzura, cuddy sonrió .

Hoy no, tenemos mucho tiempo –se voltio hacia el - si no es que deseas irte.

No, no pienso irme -miro hacia el techo asiendo un gesto de pensar y le dijo -esta vez, me quedare contigo.

Y así el la soltó, y se quito el pantalón y la chaqueta solo quedando en bóxers y camisa y ella se puso una camisa que le quedaba grande y se metieron a dormir, house la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y olio el aroma que desprendía su cabello, ella se acomodo alado de él y los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente se pararon y desayunaron y lisa se fue a trabajar y el a su casa a se, además el nunca llegaba temprano .cuando llegó al PPTH ya era pasado de medio día y la vio parada firmándole algo a una enfermera, se veía mejor, aun que aun se le notaba triste.

Hola, doctora cuddy –dijo poniéndosele a lado. Ella sonrió.

Hola doctor house, -miro el expedienté – niña de 14 años se desmallo y vomito en presentación escolar -le puso el sobre en las manos y camino rumbo a su oficina.

Y porque tendría que aceptar este caso? – pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta de su oficina lo jalo y lo metió apenas solo para que no los vieran le planto un beso en los labios y antes de sacarlo le dijo –por que soy tu jefa –y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

House se fue divertido hacia el elevador y ahí vio a Wilson.

Hey! Hoy iremos a ir al Esparta's - un bar que solían frecuentar mucho, mientras se sobaba las manos – hoy es noche de fiesta – le miro divertido.

No puedo Wilson – le miro con cara de pena.

Pero por qué?, vamos house será divertido.

No es que no quiera, es que no puedo - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y el elevador se abrió y salieron juntos.

Haber, puedo saber cuál es esa cosa tan importante que no te deja salir conmigo esta noche?

Es que voy a ir a casa de mi novia – le dijo mientras Asia un gesto con su cara de felicidad.

Qué? House! Tú no tienes novia! -le reprocho Wilson.

Ha! Como que no, cuddy es mi novia, ahora hay un house en cuddy ,cuddy y yo ,como lo quieras ver – le dijo casi llegando a su oficina.

Eso no es gracioso house, de verdad, no inventes cosas para decirme que no quieres venir conmigo y ya.

Que no te estoy mintiendo -dijo mientras botaba su mochila en su silla de su oficina y aventaba el expediente en la mesa. – si no me crees, pregúntale a cuddy. - se sirvió un café y le dijo a Wilson quien le miraba dudoso desde el otro lado de la sala – o vamos, ve y dile, pero ya te, algunos tenemos que trabajar.

De verdad le preguntare y si me dice que no, te hare quedar en ridículo.- le miro con los ojos entre cerrados. Y salió y house siguió con su diferencial.

Wilson fue a su oficina pero la duda era más fuerte y bajo a la oficina de cuddy, paso por la recepción y toco discretamente la puerta de madera.

Pase! –dijo cuddy quien miraba unos papeles.

Hola lisa. –paso y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenia cuddy delante de su escritorio.

Hola Wilson, que pasa? – le dijo sin despejar la mirada de los papeles y dándole un sorbo a su café.

Yo solo venia a ver como estabas. – ahora cuddy le miro.

Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, no quiero ser grosera Wilson pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer –le sonrió amablemente y volvió a sus papeles.

Si sobre eso… -lo dudo un momento – tu estas saliendo con house?

Ya te ha ido con el chisme – le miro sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – pues sí, Wilson.

Como, es verdad! – miro sorprendido a cuddy quien le tomaba a su café y asentía con la cabeza. – bueno siendo así, tienes que contármelo todo! – le miro divertido.

No! Tengo mucho que hacer, dile a el que te cuente – le dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

Pero el no me dirá nada! –decía asiendo tipo puchero -oh! vamos cuddy tienes que contarme.

No! – le dijo parándose, haciendo que Wilson también se parara lo tomo del hombro y lo siguió a la salida –pregúntaselo a él.

El no me dirá nada –decía resignado - oh, vamos Wilson, dale la oportunidad.

Continuara…!

Ok, estrenando nuevo fic ,y este es solo el comienzo quiero recordar que es después de 5x06 del beso de house y cuddy ahora vendrá el caso de la chica con eclamcia , si les gusto dejen review, bueno esta de mas decirles pero ya sabes.

Prox capitulo: :::::::::::::::::::: "caminando descalzó"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. caminando descalzo

"**CAMINANDO DESCALZO"**

house y cuddy habían formalizado su relación, iban poco a poco con su relación tanteando terreno aun les era difícil pero estaban mas que felices, el caso de la pequeña supuestamente alcolica provocó mas de una pelea entre house y cuddy ya que lisa se metía en el caso de house.

Pero house, no puede ser alcolica – le dijo lisa parada en una esquina de la oficina de house.

Entonces el hígado hecho trizas a que se debe? -se realista lisa.

Pero ,si es así no podrá recibir un trasplante ,morirá!.

Mierda lisa! deja de meterte en el caso solo lo empeoras.

No! – Lo miro serio – solo quiero ayudarla.

El caso se fue complicando hasta que dieron con lo que la chica tenía: eclampsia.

cuddy al saber lo de la bebe en aquella casa no pudo contenerse y decidió ir a buscarla.

Nos vamos?. – entro house sin avisar a la oficina de su jefa y ahora novia.

No puedo, voy a salir – le dijo secamente cuando tomaba su abrigo y salía.

A donde? – le siguió.

Ahora vengo house! no tardo – beso sus labios – espérame en casa ,quieres?.

Y cuddy salió, se monto en el coche y condujo hasta el lugar, saco una linterna de su gabardina y empezó a recorrer aquella casa con miedo esperando ver cualquier cosa iba caminando por el pasillo cuando sintió como la sostenían de un brazo. que le hizo saltar de miedo.

house! que rayos haces aquí –le dijo en un susurro.

Lo mismo que tu… además! yo debería decir eso – dijo pero en ese mismo momento se oyeron unos ruidos y se veía alumbrado una habitación de la casa.

Que es eso? – dijo lisa un poco asustada.

Tranquila, espera aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba y entro ala habitación hay pudo ver varias cosas, pero su sorpresa fue al ver a un joven parado casi enfrente de el.

Que hace aquí? largase de mi casa! – le dijo seriamente enojado.

Espera… tranquilo no te hare nada. – cuddy entro al oír los gritos.

Que pasa? – se escudo en house cuando vio al hombre con un bate en la mano.

y al mismo tiempo que ella salió una joven con un bebe en brazos.

Ese bebe… ese bebe no es tuyo – la mujer quien traía al bebe se hizo mas para atrás.

Es mío, que quiere?.

Imposible, estas muy delgada para haber dado a luz en unas semanas.

Bueno, es de mi hermana.

Se que ese bebe no es suyo, ya lo cuidaste, ahora dámelo soy doctora, puede estar enfermo, con problemas respiratorios, anda.

La chica le miro dudosa y le dio ala bebe, mientras el joven la miraba con desaprobación.

Es lo correcto -, miro al joven la chica, y house y cuddy salieron de ahí corriendo.

Ya afuera lisa destapo ala bebe, era niña y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

Es hermosa!- le dijo a house en el auto. – house la miro de reojo - si, es muy linda.

No se hablaron mas en el trascurso al hospital, lisa esta embelesada con la bebe y house, parecía prestar poca atención la bebe, aun que no fuera verdad.

Después de todos los estudios necesarios y decidir que estaba sana, la llevaron a conocer a su madre.

Es hermosa! – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al ver a su bebe.

Si, lo es – lisa miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la escena.

house la tomo de la mano y salieron juntos, después de unas horas dictaminaron la hora de la muerte de la chica y cuddy no se pudo despegar de la bebe.

y paso lo que house temía.

Lisa estaba enfrente de la cuna de la bebe.

sus abuelos no la quieren, y su padre no se puede hacer cargo.

ajam…- se acerco a ella.

La van a dar en adopción.

y por que sigues aquí? – le intimidaba la respuesta.

Por que la quiero adoptar, mi abogado se esta encargando de todo.

house se quedo sin palabras y le miro serio. Lo has decidido sin mi?, no pensaste en mi?.

Si pensé en ti, pero también pensé en mi, yo deseo tener un hijo, no puedo como cualquier mujer normal, pero puedo adoptar a un bebe que necesita la amor y protección de un madre.

tu no eres su madre! – y house estaba tan enfadado que no midió sus palabras.

Lo se, y no me importa, yo la cuidare, contigo o sin ti,.

es tu ultima decisión? –le miro serio mientras se acercaba a ella.

Vas a tirarlo lo que tenemos por ella, mírala hay miles de personas que pueden adoptarla , de verdad piensas hacer esto?.

si! – le miro segura, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos tristes.

Esta bien, me largo – se alejo pero volvió hacia ella y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios. – Te amo – y sin decir nada mas salió de ahí, dejando a lisa llorando con la bebe.

House salió de ahí e inmediatamente se puso a emborracharse en un bar, estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo.

Salió cerca de las 3 de la mañana en cantinero le había recogido las llaves de su moto y quiso llamar a Wilson, salió y miro a un joven ,cerca de unos 23 o 25 muy joven corriendo con un bebe en brazos llorando ,le grito y el chico fue con el pidiéndole ayuda ,su bebe estaba muy grave.

House a pesar de estar ebrio supo hacer su trabajo ala perfección y lo mando por el medicamento del niño.

Ver a ese joven con el bebe le hizo pensar en todo lo que se había perdido.

Pasaron varios días y no le hablo a cuddy la vio pasar varias veces y nunca le hablo, Wilson había intentado convencerlo, pero hasta el se había dado por vencido. Una vez en recepción la vio con la bebe, se veía hermosa, con la bebe en brazos, le hablaba con una ternura característica de ella, y hay supo lo que debía hacer.

Salió y fue a una joyería, compro el anillo que mas hermoso le pareció y de forma muy a su estilo, eligio la caja y todo.

Fue ala casa de cuddy en su moto, y toco suavemente.

Cuddy lo atendió y lo dejo pasar.

Que pasa house?, tienes alguna emergencia yo… - no pudo terminar al oír un llanto de la bebe.

Fue hasta la habitación y house la siguió.

Lisa la cargo. Calma, ya estoy aquí – cuddy mecía ala bebe.

Y ya tiene nombre? – cuddy se sorprendió por el interés que parecía mostrar house.- no aun no ,no me decido por ninguno.

Después de un rato de silencio, cuddy dejo ala bebe en la cuna y salió junto a house al marco de la puerta.

Oye si ,me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer, que quieres?.

Quería darte esto – saco de su bolcillo una caja negra, y se la dio a lisa.

Esto es…- la abrió y miro un hermoso anillo con un diamante hermoso – dios house... Esto es.

Lisa te quieres casar conmigo? – le miro con una sonrisa, cuddy apenas y podía pronunciar palabra, claro que si! – lisa le salto encima y lo beso profundamente, pero la bebe pareció despertar otra vez, con lo gritos de emoción de lisa, ella acudió a su llamado y la cargo en brazos.

Me gusta Rachel – le miro desde el umbral de la puerta con media sonrisa, mientras ella cargaba a la bebe.

**Continuará!...**

Siento mucho la demora, pero ya saben acá esta el capitulo espero lo disfruten, con cariños. Y ya saben como siempre comenten!

**Prox. Capitulo: "JOY"**


	3. joy

Bueno lamento la tardanza. Espero les guste este capítulo.

**JOY.**

**The reason - Hoobastank **

Desde aquel momento ellos dos reanudaron su relación formalmente y house aunque no queriendo término adoptando a Rachel, ese nombre se lo puso house.

Habían planeado un pequeña ceremonia para celebrar su boda y también la adopción de Rachel en definitiva, iba a realizarse en las afueras de la ciudad solo contaba con pocos invitados, la familia de cuddy algunos conocidos de house , y su equipo de trabajo.

House se había puesto una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y sus típicas zapatillas, se veía muy apuesto.

Vamos house ya todos llegaron tu debes estar primero que cuddy.- Wilson iba de su característico traje negro muy presentable, ya que era el padrino.

Si ya voy, solo deja termino de...- no termino solo se alboroto su cabello de forma algo juvenil aun que le quedaba de maravilla- vamos Wilson que si no luego te pones histérica.

Wilson no dijo nada solo salió y tras el house con un bastón negro y una calavera como mango.

Salieron de la cabaña y estaban las bancas llenas de gente que conocía muy bien avanzó hasta el altar.

Hola, linda batota – le dijo house al juez que lo miraba raro- le queda muy bien- sonrió irónicamente, aunque no lo admitiera estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba distraerse.

Wilson estaba a su lado y le susurro algo pero los dos se callaron al unísono al ver una cuddy radiante con un vestido blanco muy lindo hasta medio muslo y con un generoso escote se veía realmente linda, avanzo lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

Estoy muy nerviosa – le dijo apenas llegar a donde él estaba.

Yo no – le miro de reojo- bueno tal vez un poco- hizo una mueca.

Bueno empecemos con esto- al parecer conocía a house. Después de que todo transcurriera y firmaran los debidos papeles.

Que se acerquen los testigos y-dijo el juez- y Wilson y julia se acercaban para firmar.

Bueno- miro los papeles- con la autoridad que me confiere el estado de new jersey los declaro marido y mujer , aparte de padres adoptivos de Rachel house cuddy – bajo y levanto se cabeza y le dijo puede besar a su esposa- sonrió.

Bueno- house miro raro al juez- ok, hagámoslo rápido.- lisa sonrió, lo tomo por el cuello y el de la cintura, se dieron un pequeño beso. Y todos aplaudieron y sonrieron. Su hermana se acercó a ellos y le dio a la bebe a cuddy.- gracias julia.

House miro de reojo a Rachel ahora ella era una house. Y miro a cuddy bueno teóricamente ya no era lisa cuddy si no lisa House lo que hacia que se sintiese muy orgulloso.

Después de eso donde había bancas y estaba el altar rápidamente fue desmontado y se hizo un salón de fiestas colocaron grandes mesas con comida con bebidas y bocadillos aparte de una pista de baile con un buen DJ.

House se sentó en una silla estaba un poco cansado había bailado un poco pero había bebido de mas.

Julia se fue a algún lugar pero no encontró a nadie a quien dejarle a la niña, no vio a cuddy y house estaba tranquilo hay sentado que prefirió dejársela a su ya padre.

House, tengo que salir un momento ten a tu hija.

Que?, adonde vas? Hey!

Ella desapareció antes de que el pudiera dársela.

Maldición – dijo por lo bajo. Y miro a su hija estaba dormida a pesar de todo el ruido que había , lisa lo vio de lejos con su hija y se le hizo lo mas hermoso que pudo haber visto en toda su vida , le dijo al camarógrafo que los tomara y house ni se dio cuenta . Después de un rato ya la tenia sobre su regazo pero todos empezaron a decir que faltaba el baile de los novios, cuddy estaba a media pista esperándolo.

Oh vamos! , no puedo estoy con la niña, - señalo a su hija.

Bueno, ya la tengo yo- Cameron tomo a la niña en brazos.

A regañadientes caminó a la pista y lisa lo tomo por el cuello y el de la cintura.

Esto es muy incomodo- le dijo Greg a lisa.

Claro que no, solo relájate has de cuenta que solo somos tu y yo.

Si solo fuéramos tú y yo, no traerías ropa- le guiño un ojo.

Haha, bueno ella puso su cabeza en su hombro- la canción era muy lenta y romántica en otra ocasión house se hubiera negado rotundamente pero esta era su boda y se la estaba pasando bien con su esposa bailando.

_NO SOY UNA PERSONA PERFECTA_

_ASI COMO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DESEARÍA NO HABER HECHO_

_PERO SIGO APRENDIENDO_

_YO NUNCA TUVE LA INTENCIÓN DE HACERTE ESAS COSAS_

_POR ESO DEBO DECIR ESTO ANTES DE IRME_

_SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE_

house bailaba poco a poco repitiendo la letra de la canción en el oído de cuddy .

_HE ENCONTRADO UNA RAZÓN PARA MI_

_PARA CAMBIAR QUIEN SOLÍA SER_

_UNA RAZÓN PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO_

_Y ESA RAZÓN ERES TU_

cuddy escondía la cabeza en su hombro mientras bailaba y oía a house, quien había elegido esta canción especialmente para ellos.

_SIENTO HABERTE LASTIMADO_

_ES ALGO CON LO QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR TODOS LOS DÍAS_

_Y TODO EL DOLOR POR EL QUE TE HICE PASAR_

_QUISIERA PODER QUITARLO_

_Y SER AQUEL QUE ATRAPE TODAS TUS LAGRIMAS_

_POR ESO NECESITO QUE ESCUCHES_

house cantaba por lo bajo para que nadie lo oyera mas que su esposa.

_HE ENCONTRADO UNA RAZÓN PARA MI_

_PARA CAMBIAR QUIEN SOLÍA SER_

_UNA RAZÓN PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO_

_Y ESA RAZÓN ERES TU_

cuddy lloraba de la emoción y se separo de el solo lo necesario para besarlo en medio de la pista diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba con ese beso y él le respondió.

_HE ENCONTRADO UNA RAZÓN PARA MOSTRAR_

_LA PARTE DE MI QUE NO CONOCÍAS_

_UNA RAZÓN PARA TODO LO QUE HAGO_

_Y ESA RAZÓN ERES TU._

Te amo- lisa le dijo a house para seguir bailando.

Sabes lo house te queda muy bien – y también le sonrió.

_Continuara!..._

Próximo capitulo: _**perfecta.**_

_**Gracias por haber leído y ojala puedan dejar un comentario de lo que les pareció.**_


End file.
